Modular worktable assemblies are well known in the art and, for example, such is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,010, as well as many other patents. Modular shelving assemblies are also numerous in the art. However, there is a need to provide an aesthetically pleasing, versatile modular worktable and shelving unit assemblies which are versatile and comprise a minimum of interconnecting parts for their construction. It also permits easy reconfiguration and with respect to the shelving unit, it permits shelves to be supported at angles. The modular shelving unit and worktable of the present invention are specifically adapted, although not exclusively, for use in pharmacies wherein there is a need to provide ready access to prescription drugs as well as other types of drug products and permitting reconfigurations of these units as it becomes necessary to adapt to modern methods and different drug packaging or working methods.